


The Broken Road

by flickawhip



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 13:10:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16041125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Written for a friend.Adam and Kyle share a girl... even if it wasn't planned.





	The Broken Road

“Babe?”

Adam had pushed in too early for either Kyle or the girl he was with to stop. She had gasped softly, biting her lower lip at the sight of the man she was supposed to be dating, she had never been able to choose between the two men and when Adam looked jealous she had spoken softly, still not moving off Kyle’s lap.

“You could... join us?”

That had been all it had taken, Adam quick to cross to the girl, kissing her even as Kyle resumed his pace, the two men working her over just enough to make her come undone under them. Kyle swift to help her press over, onto, Adam, smirking when his friend groaned and arched to push deeper. 

She might have not chosen, but they could make this work.


End file.
